


Blurred Lines

by TammyCat



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Bondage, Confusion, F/M, Kissing, Plug and Play Sex, Tactile Interfacing, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1473325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TammyCat/pseuds/TammyCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bad decision comes back to bite Arcee after she follows Airachnid into Decepticon territory and gets a lot closer to their devilishly handsome doctor than she ever expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The moment she felt the slight lurch of a ground bridge Arcee knew she had made a big mistake.

She leapt from the bridge as it deactivated with her blaster active. She rolled and came up tracking Airachnid as the Decepticon femme escaped their fight.  She cursed softly as she saw Airachnid wasn’t to be seen. A quick look around told her that she wasn’t alone though; Arcee quickly fired off several shots, disabling the Decepticons nearest her and started running.

Corridors flashed past her as she ran; occasionally she would hear a shout as someone saw her. When she finally stopped Arcee felt beyond lost. The halls of the Decepticon ship all looked the same to her, vast purple nothingness that contained heavily armed mechs wanting to kill her.

A deep sense of vulnerability crept through Arcee as she stood in the shadows. She was trapped on the Nemesis alone. The Autobots didn’t know where to find the ship and she doubted they could convince a Decepticon to open a bridge just to get them there. She needed to find her way back to their bridge generator or find a way to disable the ship’s cloaking device.

Satisfied with her newly formed plan Arcee poked her head around the corner, she darted back quickly as she saw a team of Decepticons heading towards her.

“Scrap.”

She activated the blades on her arms, allowing her blaster to retract. If she could deactivate these mechs without them alerting the ship she might be able to start back the way she had come. Here’s hoping she could remember the way back.

She crouched behind the corner waiting for the Decepticons to get closer. She could hear the soft taps of their feet getting louder as they approached. She had one chance to take out as many as possible before they set off an alarm.

Arcee tensed, waiting for that crucial moment for her surprise attack. She was tucked into the shadows next to a brace in the wall, as hidden as possible. The first two mechs went past with one more appearing just moments later.

Judging the moment as just right, Arcee sprang out of the shadows her blades flashing in the gloom. She aimed for the back of the first Decepticon’s neck, her blade sank into the vulnerable cables easily with only a muted whisper of sharp steel through pipes. The second and third dropped just quietly, their energon spreading across the dull floor. Arcee turned in time to see two more Decepticons almost on top of her. Alarm briefly crossed her face before she lunged at them.

Arcee stood over the Decepticon bodies, looking down at them in disgust. She’d had tougher fights while sparing with Bumblebee. She tipped her head back and stretched out her neck cables. A red light flashing above her made Arcee pause. Had that been flashing before? Scrap. One of the Decepticons must have activated an alarm before she cut their throats.

A quick glance around to make sure there were no mechs hurrying towards her and Arcee was bolting down a corridor. She had to move quickly now, first and foremost; she had to get off the ship. Not even her need to confront Airachnid would keep her from trying to escape. Her core demanded vengeance for Tailgate’s deactivation. Her processor told her to be smart and find somewhere to hide before she came across anymore Decepticons. Her footsteps sounded loud in her audios as she skirted the hallways, trying to find a way out or a good place to lay low.

The thumping of multiple feet had Arcee backing into a doorway, her hand searching for an access pad. When the door didn’t open Arcee cursed and ran back the way she had come, testing each of the doors she came across. When one finally opened she dashed inside, her blaster activating on her left arm. She sent a quick thank you to Primus that it was empty and locked the door.  It looked like she had stumbled upon some sort of laboratory; it was clean and large but didn’t look used. She puffed out a sigh of relief and located a safe spot to hide behind a selection of crates near a wall.

From her hidey-hole, Arcee could see the door and half of the room. She adjusted a few of the boxes to cover her more securely on the sides and over her head. It should be safe to remain here for a few hours until the search for her died off.

Arcee disliked hiding but she was alone aboard the Nemesis and she had to find a way off and back to the Autobots. She berated herself fiercely for being stupid enough to follow Airachnid through a ground bridge. What had she thought to accomplish? Ratchet had once accused her of having a death wish, maybe he was right. She did keep throwing herself into situations where deactivation was a strong possibility.

The door slid open with a quiet whoosh and Arcee’s optics snapped onto the intruder.

“Scrap.”

She huddled beneath her cover as a distinctive red Decepticon sauntered into the room. She couldn’t describe his movement with any other word. His stride was smooth and full of confidence; he radiated arrogance even when no one was watching. He was flipping through something on a datapad as he wandered around the room. Arcee realized belatedly that this was either Knock Out’s lab or the medbay. This time she cursed silently to herself. Yes, she definitely had a death wish.

Arcee almost groaned as the door opened again and Airachnid scuttled in. This had to be the worst moment of her life; trapped alone aboard a Decepticon warship with two of her enemies blocking the only escape.

“Airachnid, what brings you here? Finished playing with the Autobots already?” Knock Out’s smooth voice drifted over to her. He hadn’t looked up from the datapad yet.

“Oh, you know me. I love a good game of cat and mouse.” The spider-femme leaned back on a table.

“Are you bringing your victims back to the ship now?”

Airachnid hissed and straightened, her extra legs flaring behind her. “Arcee followed me through the ground bridge. She has already deactivated five mechs.”

Knock Out finally lifted his head, he was smirking at her. “You underestimated the Autobot again? Tut tut, what will Megatron say when he hears about this?”

“She’s hiding somewhere aboard.” The dark femme transformed, the clicking of her multiple legs moved around the room. “I’m doing a search of this section.”

“She isn’t in here, if that’s why you’re invading my lab.” He crossed his arms over his chest.

The clicking came closer to Arcee’s hiding place. She squashed the urge to stand up and take her chances with shooting the two Decepticons.

“How would you know? You were on the command deck when the alarm was activated.”

He scoffed, the sound bizarrely graceful. “Airachnid, I would know if there was another mech in my personal lab. I’m not as complacent as other mechs on this ship.”

Arcee cringed inside, hoping they would both leave quickly so she could escape Knock Out’s lair. Only Primus knew what experiments he performed on those tables or to who they had been performed on.

Airachnid’s moved out of Arcee’s sight as she spoke. “That may be so, Knock Out but you can’t be in two places at once. Arcee killed those mechs not far from here; she could have slipped in and be hiding right under your nose.”

“Like I said, I am not complacent. My doors stay locked unless I want it otherwise.”

“What are you hiding in here, Knock Out, that you need to hide from the rest of us?” There was a strange quality to her voice.

A scowl darkened his face. Arcee was startled that the cruel look didn’t diminish his attractiveness at all; it simply gave him a harsher tone of beauty and her spark pulsed strongly. She was surprised with herself at her reaction; she couldn’t deny that he was an attractive mech but she had never considered that she might be attracted to the Decepticon. But since she was going to die soon she might as well enjoy the view and Knock Out was a very nice view. If she ever made it back to the Autobots she would ask Ratchet to give her processor an overhaul and maybe wipe out a few memories.

“If I decide to take on an assistant you might get to find out. Until then, don’t come into my laboratory, Airachnid.” His voice was cold.

She hissed at him again. “If you happen to find Arcee, I want to be informed.”

“If she appears magically I will summon you.”

There was a tense pause as the two Decepticons regarded one another. Arcee was waiting for someone to attack when Airachnid sneered and left the room. The doors slid closed with a light hiss and Arcee relaxed behind her barricade.

She jumped when Knock Out punched a cupboard door. The loud clang reverberated through the laboratory and Arcee wondered briefly if he had put any dents in his hands.

“Slagging femme.”

Arcee made herself as small as possible as the Decepticon muttered and cursed to himself, not unlike to the way Ratchet would talk to himself when he though he was alone. She smiled softly at the way the two medics were similar.

She listened as he puttered around the room, grabbing things from here and there as he moved in and out of her range of vision. He seemed to really dislike Airachnid if the things he was saying were anything to go by. Arcee felt a bizarre kinship with him as he described the ways he wanted to dismantle the Decepticon femme. She froze as his voice got closer until he was almost directly on top of her going through one of the boxes.

“Ha, she thinks I wouldn’t know if someone snuck into my lab. Pathetic. If there’s one thing I protect more than my paintwork it’s my secrets. Isn’t that right, my dear?”

The energon went cold in Arcee’s pipes as she tilted her head up, Knock Out smiled down at her.

A sharp hot pain came from her back and Arcee blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Arcee slowly came back online, her optics were hazy and her head ached. She waited for her optics to recalibrate before looking around. She was still in Knock Out’s laboratory but instead of being safe behind a shield of boxes she was lying face up on a table, her hands bound on either side of her head. She shifted experimentally only to find that her feet were restrained as well and there was a band across her waist to keep her still and stop her from transforming.  
“Oh good. I was hoping you would join me before I got started on you.”  
Arcee twisted her head back as far as she could to see Knock Out leaning against a bench wiping his hands on a rag. A tremor went through her at the dark hungry look on his face.  
“What do you want?”  
He shrugged negligently. “I want lots of things; enough energon to keep me going for the next few millennia, a decent lab to conduct my research in, a paintjob that never fades or scratches. Simple things. From you though, I want….”   
He moved away from the bench and towards her. She tracked him across the room, her optics glued to Knock Out as her mind raced. His graceful movements made Arcee feel like she was being stalked and she wished again that she hadn’t followed Airachnid. As he came closer she felt her spark start to pulse rapidly, whatever he wanted from her Arcee was sure it wouldn’t be anything good. His clawed fingers trailed down the side of her face before catching her chin.  
“Entertainment.”  
Her spark thumped as fear spread through her. She was relieved when he turned away from her again. Arcee had an idea of what Knock Out though was entertaining and she wasn’t eager to participate in any of it.   
He turned back and Arcee’s pulse spiked again, she recognized the electrical prod in his hand. It was banned from all Autobot bases and outposts. It swamped a mechs circuitry with high voltage electricity, causing the victim excruciating pain. It was a popular torture device.  
She forced her optics away from the prod and stared resolutely at the ceiling.  
“Are you scared Autobot?”  
“Never. Not of you.”  
He leaned over her, his expression curious. “Really? You do know I am medically trained. If you’re not scared why is your spark pulsing so hard?” His claws wandered lazily over her chest armour. His look turned into a leer. “I can only think of one reason.”  
She clamped her mouth shut and glared at him. Knock Out ran two fingers over her shoulder before dropping down, his mouth next to her audio.  
“I could be persuaded to make your experience far better than I originally intended.”  
“You make me sick.” Arcee choked out even as her processor cried out for him to have mercy. She shut those thoughts down quickly. He didn’t have any mercy and anything he considered merciful would undoubtedly still be horrendous.  
Knock Out laughed, Arcee was mortified that she couldn’t help looking at him. He was like a bright flame, all flowing beauty that deceives before burning you. His optics caught hers and Arcee was afraid he could see that she wasn’t as unaffected by him as she said.  
“I bring on a variety of reactions in mechs.” His smile was mocking. “Although, I sincerely doubt that I repulse you. Your vitals have spiked too much for that and, like you said, you’re not afraid of me.”  
Arcee tried to think but it seemed a lot harder as Knock Out leaned over her, his optics roving over her body and his fingers traced along the seams in her armour. Her spark pulsed in fear and anticipation. She didn’t know what to expect from the Decepticon medic. If Airachnid had been the one holding her captive Arcee was certain she would have been stripped down to her protoform by now as the femme dissected her while she was still online. Knock Out on the other hand could be capable of anything. He kidnapped, attacked from behind, lied without hesitation, tortured for fun and now he had her defenceless. He didn’t seem to care that she wasn’t intimidated by him; he appeared to be more interested in working out how her plating went together.  
Something besides fear invaded Arcee’s processor as she watched the doctor. Maybe she could find a way out of her restraints if she played along with his game. He was undoubtedly handsome; she might be able to turn that to her advantage somehow. He already thought she was excited by him so it probably wouldn’t be too hard to get him to continue along like that.  
“You’re right, I’m not afraid of you, Knock Out.” Her voice came out low and husky.  
There was a dark gleam in his optics. “Show me how unafraid you are, little Autobot, and I might consider giving you some leniency.”  
Arcee froze, she was meant to instigate this? She wracked her brain to come up with some seduction techniques or at the very least a reason for why she couldn’t. She wasn’t a particularly touchy-feely sort of femme and had never really sought out company for anything physical. Telling herself off for being a coward, Arcee plucked up her courage and summoned Chromia as inspiration.  
She smiled softly at him. “Let me up and I will.”  
Knock Out’s answering smirk was intrigued. “Don’t think I’ll underestimate you like Airachnid does. I think you should be able to convince me from there.”  
“But I can’t move.” She protested. She needed to get free.  
“You don’t need to. I prefer you like this.”  
A puzzled looked crossed her face until Knock Out’s descended. Her optics widened at the realization that he was going to kiss her and she had to sell that she wanted it. Arcee swallowed her fear and took the initiative, thrusting her head up to catch Knock Out’s lips. She felt his surprised grin moments before he kissed her back.   
It felt strange and awkward, the press of his lips on hers. It was nice, no doubt about that, but still strange. Internally Arcee knew she shouldn’t be liking this at all, her spark responded with a warm pulse. The pressure increased and Arcee pushed back, not wanting to give Knock Out any more control. She focused on ignoring the building pleasure the kiss was inducing.  
She dragged Knock Out back down to the table as her neck began to ache. A soft sigh passed from her lips into him and Arcee had to give the Decepticon some credit, he knew what he was doing. She coaxed him closer, tilting her head to create greater contact between them. His glossa stroked along her lower lip and Arcee shuddered, pleasure rolling through her at the contact. The building heat ignited into a firestorm, burning through her core as the kiss deepened.  
She was quickly losing her ability to think clearly as Knock Out devastated her senses with his kiss. He was throwing her processor into a meltdown and she wanted to return the favour.   
She pulled back minutely to capture his bottom lip between her dentals and squeezed hard until he moaned against her. Looked like Knock Out like it rough, Arcee smiled internally and licked at the small bite. Knock Out’s optics burned into her, his dark hunger sending shivers through her frame.  
His hand pressed into her waist, running along the lines of her armour and she wanted to move into his touch but the restraints stopped her. That brought Arcee out of her sensual haze, hard, along with the realization that she might have to interface with the Decepticon if she didn’t find a way out on her own.  
Arcee pulled her head away from Knock Out, dragging air into her overheating body, shame swelled in her spark that she had enjoyed kissing a Decepticon so much. She shouldn’t have tried to seduce a mech when she didn’t have any skills or experience in that area to fight off the sensations. She was built for fighting not fragging.  
Knock Out rose above her, his smirk back in place and Arcee felt anger override her shame. She swallowed the hateful retort on her tongue. The Decepticon must have noticed her struggle because he laughed and gripped her chin, forcing her to look at him.  
“You have such potential.” He sighed. “It’s a pity the Autobots are so repressed.”  
He turned away from her and Arcee took her chance to calm down her conflicted processor. She had no chance of escaping Knock Out while strapped down on a table. She needed a plan that would get her loose, part of her processor suggested she call Knock Out back but she dismissed it. She couldn’t flit from aroused to angry and back again; he’d probably just get bored and deactivate her. Or worse, summon Airachnid.   
As much as Arcee would have liked to deny everything that had just happened she knew she was likely going to die on the ship and chose to be completely honest with herself. Knock Out was extremely attractive in a very dangerous way. He was a well-built machine and she would be lying if she said the opposite.   
That said it was embarrassing to Arcee that her body had betrayed her mind like it did. For a femme that had never wanted to touch or be touched, she badly wanted to run her hands over Knock Out’s plating and see if it really was as perfect as it looked. She wanted his hot mouth on hers, just the memory of it made her spark jolt again.  
Knock Out glanced over his shoulder at her as if sensing her thoughts. The pure arrogance on his face made Arcee glare at him even when she knew it was well earned. Damn the mech!  
“Would you like to go again?”  
There was laughter in his voice but Arcee dismissed it. She wouldn’t deny the idea of seducing the handsome mech into letting her go was appealing, if she knew anything about seduction. Getting her hands on that smooth chassis had her spark heating pleasantly.  
She mentally shook her head to dispel the curious feelings Knock Out was producing in her. She had a duty to the Autobots and not even a sinfully sexy sports car was going to distract her.

Knock Out found watching the emotions crossing over the pretty Autobots’ face oddly entrancing. She wasn’t like the femmes on Cybertron had been before the war. She was lean and strong, made for fighting. Her body was clean lines and smooth curves; her face was expressive and flawless. Her personality shone through her optics and he wanted to see how she would look when he pushed her to her limits. She had passion, he had seen that, but she didn’t know how to harness it.  
“So, my way or the fun way?”  
She glared up at him but he could still see some sensual heat in her optics.  
Maybe both. He thought excitedly.  
“I’d rather die than betray the Autobots.”  
Knock Out shrugged and toyed with the electro-prod.  
“I don’t want the Autobots. I just want to have some fun. When Airachnid finds out that I have you, she won’t be so merciful.”  
Arcee’s optics went wide as he set the prod down and picked up a bottle she wouldn’t be able to identify. He grinned at her and saw tremors run through her body.  
“What are you going to do?”   
Knock Out gave her credit for not showing her fear. Her voice was strong and steady.  
“I like to work my art on clean mechs.”

Arcee watched, baffled, as the Decepticon picked up a rag and, with the thick liquid in the bottle, began to clean her. She could feel the tiny abrasives in the scrubbing solution wearing away at her paint. Arcee had no idea what was wrong with Knock Out that he was willing to spend the time tidying up her paintwork before destroying her.  
After a while Arcee no longer cared where she was or what was coming. All she knew was that Knock Out was good with his hands. So very good. Her body thrummed at his ministrations as he’d scrubbed away all her old paint and recoloured her.  
Arcee tried not to think about how the paint spray had made her feel or the way the brush had moved over her more delicate paintwork. It was the worst sort of torture imaginable, she could have withstood pain and degradation but this slow sensual build up was destroying her. It was making her shake and need something she shouldn’t want while trapped behind enemy lines.  
“There, now you are almost done.”  
Arcee forced her brain back to centre. She had to fight Knock Out; she had to get away from him and off the ship. But how when she was restrained? How could she escape when her body felt unable to move?  
Knock Out leaned over her again. “How do you feel?”  
“I won’t give in to you.” Arcee muttered, she was surprised when her voice came out husky.  
He smiled and placed the electro-prod against her side. Arcee screamed as her body had thousands of volts forced through it. Her optics over loaded and deactivated moments before her processor did the same.


End file.
